The Wild Side
by Flufferz
Summary: When Philip Ross has to give up his only daughter after his wife dies, he thinks entrusting her with his brother is best. Edgar Ross is not the paternal type, and isn't sure how to handle her. He treats her with harshness, and that just doesn't work for the girl. In return, she seeks someone who will treat her like a human. She finds friendship in a certain young Marston boy...
1. Chapter 1

_1906, Blackwater, West Elizabeth_

"Edgar...please...take her. I wouldn't be the right kind of father she needs."A man holding an eleven year old's hand said. The man called Edgar looked down at the little girl with red pigtails. "Phillip, she's different...you know what people would say?"He replied, looking at the man. "Brother, please! They would call you a hero! Taking in your niece when her parents couldn't care for her. She's my little girl Edgar. I can't provide for her right now. I just need you to take care of her 'til I get a steady job. I'm on the brink of losing the house as it is!"Phillip pleaded. Edgar sighed. "I'm only doing this because you're my brother Phillip."He said. He opened the door to his house wider, allowing the father and daughter to come inside.

"Catherine!"said the voice of Emily Ross.

"Aunt Emily!"the little girl said quietly, but happily.

Emily moved past her husband and kneeled down to hug the child. "I've missed you sweetheart! How's your Momma doin'?"She asked. Catherine's breath hitched a little. "God took Mama...she was real sick anyhow. Daddy says it's better this way."She whispered into her Aunt's shoulder. Emily looked up at Phillip. "Annabelle died?"She asked. He swallowed hard and nodded. "She passed away yesterday morning. We're layin' her to rest here in town in the next couple of days."Phillip sniffled and looked into Emily's eyes. "I need you and Edgar to take care of Catherine for a little while. Just 'til I can get all of the expenses paid up. I don't want to put her through what Imma have to go through to get back up on my feet."He said.

"Of course Phillip! We'd love to take care of Catherine for you! Wouldn't we Edgar?"Emily said, looking to her husband.

Edgar didn't look happy about this new arrangement, but nodded nonetheless. "How long do you think it'll take you?"He asked. Phillip licked his lips. "I'd say about a year. Year and a half at most."He said. Edgar nodded again. "We can deal with her until then. Does she have her things?"He asked. Phillip nodded. "They're in wagon. i'll go get them."He said, running off. Edgar looked down at his niece and gently examined her red hair with a hand. "We're going to have to hide this. You'll get made fun of."He told her. Catherine ran her little fingers through a pigtail. "But my Mama told me I was special. She said not many folks had this hair color, and I should be grateful I was different."She said quietly. Edgar shook his head. "Not in this town Catherine."

"Can you call me Cat please Uncle Edgar? That's what Mama called me."

"Catherine."Edgar said firmly. "You are not an animal. You're a human being, and a member of the Ross family. You will be called Catherine."He said in a final tone. Catherine swallowed and nodded. "Okay Uncle."She said submissively. After a few short moments of silence, Phillip arrived with Catherine's things. "Here's all of her clothes, and anything else she might need. Where will she be staying Edgar?"He asked. Edgar sighed, feeling very tired of this whole thing already. "Just leave them. I'll carry them to her room."Edgar said, taking the two chests from his brother. When Edgar disappeared, Phillip kneeled down besides his daughter.

"Daddy's gotta go now Catherine. I'll see you for Mama's funeral."He said, a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Daddy. I love you."She said, hugging him tightly. Phillip hugged her back just as tightly. He hated the fact he had to leave his only child like this. But it was for her benefit. Holding on to her for just a moment longer, Phillip stood up. "I'm sure if you ask him to, your Uncle Edgar will teach you how to read and write. I'm sure he'll even help you talk like a lady!"He said, trying to make her excited. his daughter nodded slowly. "I'll get real smart Daddy. I promise you."She vowed. Phillip smiled softly. "I know you will darlin'. I know you will."He said. "Listen real good to Uncle Edgar and Aunt Emily, okay?"He told her. She nodded again. "I better be off now."Phillip said, giving his daughter one last hug.

"Bye Daddy..."Catherine whispered as her father closed the door behind him. Tears welled up in her eyes. She would miss her Daddy, there was no doubt about it. "Catherine. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."The voice of Edgar said. Catherine turned and followed after her Uncle. They climbed staircase after staircase forever it seemed, until they came to the attic. "This is the best we can do right now. It's warm, dry, and spacious. Enjoy."Edgar said. Catherine looked around the room. There was a vanity with a rounded mirror in one corner, a comfy looking bed near the only window and there was a large bookcase up against the western wall. Catherine smiled. "I love it."She said, walking into the middle of the room. Edgar scoffed. "It's hardly fit for someone to live in. But if you insist, you can stay here."He peered out of the window, noticing the sun setting. "It's time for bed. I expect you up at dawn for training."

"Training for what Uncle Edgar?"

"Grammar. Arithmetic History, Proper etiquette the works. I will not let you leave this house speaking like a buffoon."He said. "Now, goodnight Catherine."Edgar said, and began to make his way back downstairs. When he was gone, Catherine crawled into the bed and blew out the kerosine lamp, darkening the room. She laid her head on the pillow and sighed. "Goodnight Mama...watch over Daddy."She whispered into the growing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of Annabelle Ross' funeral was a dreary one. The sun didn't shine, something odd during the summers in West Elizabeth. It looked as if it was ready to rain at any moment, and the heavy gray clouds above could attest to that theory. The friends and family of the deceased were gathered around a wooden coffin, Blackwater's local priest standing at its front. The Ross family stood in the front of the small crowd of people, together as one. Annabelle's only child, Catherine was holding her father's hand tightly. Tears ran down the child's face, streaking her cheeks. Her breathing was uneven due to her sobbing. Emily Ross was gently rubbing her niece's back, trying to console her. Edgar was staring blankly at the coffin, revealing no emotions. Phillip, like Catherine, was crying. Tears fell silently down the man's grief stricken face. "Annabelle Ross will be missed. She was a loving wife, and a doting mother. She truly was a Saint sent from the heavens above. May God watch over her soul."The priest said in conclusion of the funeral. Catherine and Phillip watched as people began to trickle away while they remained. When it was just the Ross family left in the graveyard, a silence came across them. Even Catherine's sobs had halted, even if for a moment. Breaking the silence, she threw herself onto her mother's coffin, hugging it tighty and resuming her sobbing ten times louder than before. "Come back Mama...I need you. Come back!"She pleaded.

"Catherine, sweetie, your mother isn't coming back..."Phillip said in a strained voice.

When Catherine didn't let go of the coffin, Edgar took matters into his own hands. "Listen to me girl, and listen to me good. Your mother is dead. She is never coming back to you. Accept it."He said bluntly. Catherine looked up at her Uncle with even more tears in her eyes now. "Edgar..."Emily admonished. "She's just a child. She doesn't know better."Edgar shook his head. "If she's going to be living with us Emily, she will not be wasting her time with fairy tales and false hopes. She will act as an adult."He said. Phillip looked from his brother to his daughter, wishing he didn't have to leave her with him. Phillip knew his brother was a no nonsense kind of man, and he didn't want Catherine to have to grow up so quickly. "Edgar, just let her be. She's lost her mother, she's grieving."Phillip said, taking his daughter in his arms. "It's okay honey. Daddy's still here."He whispered. Catherine buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Phillip rubbed her back a while longer before her crying finally died down.

"Daddy, do you hafta go today?"She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You know I have to. It's for the better."Phillip said.

"I...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too honey. It won't be forever though. Only a little while."

"I know..."

Phillip pulled away from Catherine to look her in the eyes. "You think you could be a good girl for Uncle Edgar and Aunt Emily?"He asked. She nodded. "Do whatever they tell you, okay? They know what's best for you."He told her. Catherine nodded. Phillip sighed. "I have to leave now. I'll write to you. Maybe if you ask nicely, your aunt or uncle will read it to you."He said. Catherine nodded again. "I'll learn to read Daddy. Then I can read it by myself."She said. Phillip gave her a strained smile. "That's my girl. One last thing before I go."He said, and pulled off the bonnet Catherine had on. Her bright red hair flowed past her shoulders and framed her tanned face nicely. "Don't hide this. God gave you this hair color because you are special. Embrace his gift to you."Phillip told her. Catherine nodded eagerly, wanting more than anything to please her Daddy. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy."

"Phillip, you'd best head out now before it decides to rain."Edgar's cool voice came. Phillip nodded in agreement with his brother. "I suppose you're right. I'll check in once I'm settled."He said. He sighed and bid his family goodbye, hugging Emily and shaking Edgar's hand. With one last, sorrowful look at the daughter he was leaving behind, he climbed up onto the wagon and rode away. When she could no longer see her father, Catherine looked up at her aunt. "What now Aunt Emily?"She asked. Emily smiled at her niece. "Well, now we go home and have us something to eat! Then Uncle Edgar will help you become literate. Perhaps you and I could go for a walk if there are no chores to be done."Emily said. Catherine nodded and reached up to hold her aunt's hand. "If you are good today Catherine, perhaps I'll show you my work tomorrow."Edgar said, strolling ahead of the females. Emily smiled. "Would you like that sweetie?"

Catherine nodded slowly, realizing she had no idea what her uncle did for a living. "I suppose it can also serve as teaching you right from wrong. I will show you the country's most notorious outlaws."Edgar said. "I know just where to start too. Dutch Van Der Linde's gang. You'll learn to stay away from people like them tomorrow."He told her. Catherine again nodded, now somewhat intrigued by this gang. She wondered if her Uncle would tell her what they did like a story. Like how her mama used to. She hoped so. Looking up at her aunt and uncle, a small, hopeful smile crossed her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Maybe Uncle Edgar would warm up once he got used to having her around? She could only hope.

**Quick Author's note here. I just wanna thank anyone who's read. It means a lot :D This is just starting, that's why the chapter lengths suck. I promise they'll get longer as more starts to happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine stared at the picture in front of her. A man with short dark hair and facial hair stared back at her. "Dutch Van Der Linde is the leader of this gang Catherine. He has three other men in this gang with him, that we know of anyway. Bill Williamson,"Edgar showed his niece a picture of said man. He was stocky looking, and had short dark hair with a beard. "He's definitely not the brightest, but he's mean. Jaiver Escuella,"He placed yet another picture in front of his niece of a dark skinned man with a sort of twirly moustache. "He looks silly Uncle Edgar."Catherine giggled, pointing at Javier. Edgar sighed. "Yes, Catherine. But he's extremely dangerous. He's not a stupid as Bill, but he's not exactly smart either."He looked at the last picture he held. "John Marston."Edgar said, practically slapping the picture onto the desk Catherine sat at. She leaned forward to get a better look at the man. He had longer hair than the others, and had scars running along his right cheek, mingling with his facial hair. "John is arguably the second most dangerous, coming just short of being the most dangerous. He's smart, and he isn't afraid to kill people. He's a murderer Catherine. That's what all of these people are."Edgar said grimly.

"Why do they kill poeple Uncle?"Catherine asked.

"Because they're cruel. Bloodthirsty. Greedy."

"Don't they know right from wrong? Didn't their mama and daddy teach it to them?"

"They know right from wrong Catherine. They just choose to ignore it."Edgar explained. Catherine nodded, and looked down at the pictures. She picked up the picture of John Marston and gave it a confused look. "I don't understand Uncle. You say they kill...for fun?"She asked. "For wealth Catherine. They rob banks and kill anyone who stands in their midst."Edgar clarified.

"Have you ever killed a man Uncle?"The girl inquired.

Edgar hesitated before nodding. "Yes."He replied. Catherine gave him a confused look. "But don't that make you as bad as them?"She asked. A look of anger crossed his features. "Excuse me? Do not ever compare me to the likes of these men Catherine Annabelle!"He said harshly. "I do what I do to protect the people. They do it because of their bloodlust!"He said firmly. Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry Uncle Edgar..."She whispered. "Do not ever let it happen again."He said. She nodded quickly. Edgar took a glance at the clock and sighed. "Go on home Catherine. When I arrive home for lunch, we shall discuss this gang more. If you can tell me all of the members, and who the most dangerous is, you might get a treat."Edgar said. Catherine nodded eagerly, intrigued at what this treat could be. She hoped it was toffee. Catherine loved toffee. "Can I take the pictures home Uncle?"She asked.

"Can you?"Edgar asked.

"Yes, can I?"Catherine asked, confused.

"No, Catherine. That's not the proper way to ask someone permission to do something. You ask them, 'may I'"He elaborated.

"Oh..."Catherine trailed off, feeling embarassed. "May I take the pictures home?"She tried again. Edgar gave a nod. "That's better. Yes you may. Just don't ruin them."He said. Catherine grinned happily. Finally something for her to do! Catherine made a mental note to ask her Aunt Emily if there was anyone she could play with in town. "Now go on. Your Aunt will be expecting you."Edgar said, waving his hand. "Do not talk to anyone young lady."He warned. Catherine nodded, and slid off of the chair she'd been sitting in. She gave her Uncle a small wave goodbye and began making her way home. Her walk home was not pleasant. People watched her carefully, pointing at her, some even laughing.

"That Edgar Ross' niece? The one his brother dumped on him last minute?"A local man whispered to another.

"I reckon it is. She don't look like no Ross family member though. Look at that hair!"

"I simply can't believe Edgar would risk his social status by letting someone so...abnormal, live with him."A woman chimed in, looking at Catherine with a look of severe distaste

"Her father couldn't take care of her! Edgar's a hero for takin' in his family like that."said another woman.

"The girl is practically an orphan. I highly doubt her father will come back for her."

"And who could blame him? I'd leave my child behind if she looked like that too!"

Tears welled up in the fragile eleven year old's eyes. She couldn't understand why these people would say such awful things about her! They didn't even know her, and they wanted to hurt her. Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying, Catherine managed to get home without crying. "Welcome home sweetheart! Did you have a good time at your uncle's work?"Asked Emily from the kitchen. Catherine walked into the kitchen to find her aunt. "Aunt Emily, is my Daddy comin' back for me?"She asked quietly. Emily Ross stopped what she was doing and looked at her niece. "Of course he is! Where'd you get the idea that he wasn't?"She asked. Catherine sniffled and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "When I was walking home, I heard people whispering...they said I'm abnormal and that's why Daddy left me here..."A few tears slid down her cheeks. "Does he really not want me?"She asked. Emily dropped to her knees and hugged her niece tightly. "Sweetie, of course your daddy wants you. He loves you so much. That's why he left you in our care."She reassured the child.

"But all the people said-"

"Those people don't know his situation. They think they do, but they're sadly mistaken. Don't let them get to you sweetheart."Emily said firmly. Catherine nodded. "Your daddy loves you so much honey. Don't let anyone tell you different."She said. "I love you Aunt Emily."Catherine said to the woman. Emily smiled. "I love you too Catherine. Now why don't you go up to your room and study some of your subjects? I'm sure your uncle will be pleased to find you making efforts to learn."She suggested. Catherine nodded and made her way to the stairs, holding the four pictures in her hand carefully. She was excited to study them.

**Little bit longer! Next chapter will finally have some action in it! Violence! Also a certain someone will make his first appearance! Woo! Anyway, hope you like, and I have much more to come! Review please, as they help to encourage me and they tell me if I'm doing shit wrong or if I'm doing something right. So! Do that!**


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed since that day Catherine walked home alone and heard how the townsfolk thought of her. After that debacle, the small girl rarely went out, afraid of what else they might say. She immersed herself into her studies, soaking up as much knowledge as her brain could handle. Edgar was surprised to find out she was catching on to all of his teachings at a fast pace. He was curious though, as to why she didn't like to go outside. Most children loved it outside. He was also quite shocked to learn how interested she had become in Dutch's gang. She was constantly asking question after question about it. It was now to the point where she knew as much as he did on the topic. He thought it odd for her to be so intrigued by a gang when she was but just a child. Speaking of which...why hasn't she been going outside?

"Emily?"Edgar called out.

"Yes dear?"Emily called back from the kitchen.

"Do you have a moment?"He asked.

A few seconds later Emily appeared in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen. "Anything for you sweetheart."She said with a smile on her face. "Why is it Catherine spends her time indoors, studying, when I've given her permission to go out?"Edgar asked. Emily frowned. "It's those wretched townspeople! They almost broke the poor girl's heart. You know what was said Edgar? They said Phillip wasn't coming back for her, that he just wanted to be rid of the abnormality."Emily reported, sounding very angry. "She came into the house her face covered in tears. The poor girl's mother just died, now people are saying her father's going to abandon her. It's not right Edgar!"Emily finished off her anger driven speech. Edgar let all of this information soak in, leaving the room into a silence. "Take her somewhere with you Edgar. She seems to enjoy being in your company, despite how you treat her."Emily said.

With a sigh, Edgar nodded. "Alright my dear. I will do so. I've recieved a telegram earlier this morning with a lead. I'll take her with me to check it out."He said.

"Edgar Ross! That's no place for a child!"Emily said.

"Calm down Emily, this is a very elusive target. The chances of them actually being there are slim to none. However, I still have to check it out."

"Them?!"

"Dutch Van Der Linde's gang."Edgar clarified.

"Edgar!"

"Do you want me to spend time with the child or not? I don't have time to play meaningless games with her! I've got real work to do! She might even be an asset. She knows just as much as I do about them."

Emily frowned. "I don't like this Edgar. It seems dangerous."

"Emily, I promise, nothing will happen. Now, go tell Catherine to come here."Edgar said. Emily sighed, knowing she fought a losing battle, and went to call for he niece.

* * *

"Uncle Edgar, why are we going on a boat?"Catherine asked. The silver haired man looked down to his niece. "I've got a job to do. Do you remember that gang I've told you about?"He asked. Catherine nodded. "Dutch Van Der Linde's gang."Edgar nodded. "Correct. I received a telegram that told me this gang might be on the ferry."

"Why would they be on the ferry Uncle?"

"Because Catherine, this boat is transporting money to a bank in Armadillo. They usually strike at such times."

Catherine nodded in understanding. She looked around, expecting to see all four member of said gang. A wave of disappointment washed over her when she saw only the usual folk she saw around Blackwater all the time. To be honest, she hoped the gang was on the boat. Catherine was extremely interested in them. She figured the was more to them than met the eye. She thought them to be something more than what her Uncle had described. Especially John Marston. uncle Edgar told her once that he had a wife and a child, so she couldn't believe he was all bad.

After looking over her shoulder ever five seconds for about an hour, Catherine finally gave up. The gang wasn't on the ferry it seemed. "Uncle I do not think they are here."She spoke up, hiding her disappointment. Edgar gave the ferry another glance around. "Perhaps my informat was wrong..."He trailed off.

Suddenly, the ferry stopped. Edgar's hand instantly went for his cattleman revolver. "Everybody get to the floor!"A harsh voice yelled. Catherine's eyes widened when people started screaming. She let out an "eep" when her uncle pushed her to the ground and stood in front of her. She gave a small smile. Even though he didn't seem to like her very much, he still cared about her enough to protect her. "I said get down old man!"The same harsh voice yelled, pointing his weapon at Edgar. He didn't move.

"Looks like we's gots us a fighter!"Another voice said.

"Lo matamos?"Said one in Spanish.

"English Javier! We's in America, not no damn Mexico!"

"Can we kill him?"The man, Javier, asked again with slight annoyance.

Catherine's eyes widened in realization. This was Dutch's gang. The man who spoke Spanish was obviously Javier, and the other must be Bill. But where was John and Dutch? She looked around for the men and spotted them making their way to the top part of the ferry. Where the safe most likely was. When her uncle moved, she drew her attention back to Javier and Bill.

"Don't try to be no hero old man. We'll shoot you before you can do a thing!"Bill warned.

"Yeah senor! You don't have a chance!"Javier echoed.

Edgar smirked. "I'm not alone in this."He said. As if on cue, about ten other lawmen that Edgar worked with showed themselves. "You told Dutch there weren't no lawmen on this stupid boat!"Bill yelled at his Mexican partner. "How was I supposed to know they were hiding? I'm not a dog idiota! I can't sniff them out!"Javier yelled back.

"YOU TWO ARE USELESS!"A different voice yelled.

Catherine looked around to figure out who was yelling. Her jaw dropped in awe when she saw John Marston. "No words!"He told his compainions. Without another word, John fired his gun, taking out three of Edgar's men. "Run Catherine!" Get to the life boats!"Edgar yelled to his niece through the gunfire.

Everyone seemed to want to take Edgar's advice, and began rushing to get off of the boat and out of the line of fire. As she was only but a small child, she was knocked around by the clamouring people. With all of the gunfire in the backround, people were real scared. Catherine halted when she ran into someone. Her mouth instant went dry when she saw it was Javier Escuella.

"You're the little brat that was with the old man that's ruining this mission!"He yelled at her with his heavy spanish accent.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm. "You will make good bait pequita."He said with a sly grin. Suddenly, Catherine didn't find him to look so funny anymore. She was downright terrified of him. Javier holstered his gun and grabbed both of her wrist and held them together with one hand. The eleven year old's stomach churned in fear as a cool hard objec was pressed against her back. Tears sprang to her eyes when the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking was heard. "Please don't kill me."She whimpered, unsure of what else she could do. Fighting would result in a much quicker death, that was certain. Javier pushed Catherine along the ferry's side, slowly making his way to the front with the child as a human shield. "Hey, I have something you might want back!"He yelled to Edgar. Edgar stopped shooting long enough to register what Javier could mean. "Uncle! Help!"Catherine pleaded. Before Edgar could respond, the leader of the gang spoke.

"Kill her already! We ain't got time to waste!"

"She's just a child Dutch! She ain't done nothing to us!"John intervened.

"Of for Christsakes! John's gone soft on us!"Bill complained.

"Good going gringo! Go all soft when we need you!"

"I ain't soft! It's just wasting bullets for a girl that don't even got a gun!"

"JUST DO SOMETIHNG WITH HER!"Dutch yelled.

The next part happened almost too fast for Catherine to comprehend. Shots fired from every direction, some just barely missing her. She watched with wide eyes as blood began staining the wood of the boat. "John's hit!"Bill yelled. JAvier shoved Catherine to the ground and ran towards his compainions. Pulling herself up slowly, Catherine looked around for her uncle, hoping he wasn't hurt. Now fully standing, she glanced at all of the wreckage on the boat. People laid dead in a pool of thier own blood. "They didn't get the safe!"The captain of the ship declared. The few remaining civilians clapped and cheered at this news. Not participating in the celebration, Catherine began to search for her Uncle. "Uncle Edgar?"She called out.

"Over here Catherine."Came his somewhat relunctant reply.

Catherine walked quickly over to her uncle. She froze when she saw the body. The sound of his labored breathing bothered Catheirne greatly. She hoped he wouldn't die. John Marston had just more than likely saved her life. "Uncle? Is he going to die?"She asked quietly. Edgar frowned and shook his head. "I couldn't get that lucky. No, we'll have to take him to the doctor in Blackwater, then bring him in for questioning. Damned shame he surivived though. It'd be one less bullet I'd have to waste."Edgar said. He turned his back on the injured man to look at the captain. "Can I have a word?"He asked. The captain nodded eagerly. "Sure thing Mr. Ross! Why, without you, we'd all be dead!"The man spoke quickly. Edgar looked to Catherine. "Stay here."He instructed. Catherine nodded and sat down next to John, emphasizing that she'd stay.

When Edgar was gone, Catherine looked to the injured man next to her. "Thank you."She whispered. John cracked an eye open. "You're just a girl. You didn't deserve to die."He muttered. They drifted into an uncomfortable silience that was filled with John's heavy breathing. Noticing his hair to be in his face, Catherine boldly and gently moved it away.

"You're my favorite."She whispered.

"Your favorite? Favorite what?"He asked.

"You're my favorite out of your gang. Uncle Edgar has told me about you all. He says you're really dangerous. He says you're heartless, cruel, and evil."The girl paused. "But I didn't never believe him. You have a family. I knew you couldn't be all bad."She said, a small smile etched on her face. John gave a pained chuckle. "Darlin' you're better off thinkin' what your uncle told you."He said. "I ain't no hero. Far from it."Catherine nodded vigorously. "You are. You're my hero."She replied.

"What's your name? I need to remember the only person who thinks I'm a good man."John asked.

"Catherine. Catherine Ross."She said.

**Check it out! Longer! Hopefully, you all enjoyed this glorious chapter. I love this one. Mainly cuz John shows up. SPEAKING OFFFF. Two things. First, hopefully, I got him in character. Second. Red Dead Redemption was up for game of the decade for the VGA's. It did not win. Fucking Half Life 2 did. No. Just no. I raged guys, hardcore. There was screaming and everything. It wasn't pretty. Anywho, to conclude, hope you enjoyed. Review maybe?**

**Spanish words used and their meanings:**

Lo matamos? -Can we kill him

Idiota- Idiot

Pequita- Little girl/Little one


	5. Chapter 5

"He's going to be okay, right?"Catherine asked the doctor. He needed. "He should heal fine. Although, he did have a lot of bullet wounds, so he shouldn't run around."He told her. He knelt down and gave her a small smile. "Make sure you tell him that when he wakes up, okay Catherine?"He requested. The local doctor had been one of the few townsfolk that didn't seem to talk about Catherine in a negative way. She adored him for it. "Okay. I can do that."She said in an eager voice. He gave her a smile and went about checking John's bandages. Catherine watched him intently, making sure he wouldn't hurt the man that had saved her life. Her head turned to the door when the bell dinged, singalling someone's entrance. She wanted to melt into the floorboards when she saw her uncle enter with a few men he worked with. She was supposed to be at home right now, but she'd wanted to make sure John was okay.

"Catherine Annabelle, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home!"Edgar said when he noticed her. She flinched at the harshness in his tone. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. "I'm sorry Uncle, I just wanted-"She was cut off by the doctor. "It was my doing Edgar. I needed her to help hold these bandages while I tied them. It's hard to do it on my own."He said. Edgar gave him a cool look. "So you thought it appropriate to ask my niece to do it? Why her Williams?"He asked in a skeptical tone. Williams seemed well prepared for that question. "It's a skill many should learn. First aid can save one's life. Would you rather she be unprepared, Edgar?"He asked. Edgar looked from his niece, to the doctor that saved the life of an Outlaw. "Catherine, leave this place. Go play."Edgar said. Catherine nodded submissively. "Yes Uncle."She said. "Take good care of him Doctor?"She asked. Dr. Williams gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course dear. It's my duty."He said, patting her head. Catherine smiled and went to leave. "Young lady!"One of her Uncle's colleagues called out, stopping her. "Yes sir?"She asked. "Why do you care if the doctor takes good care of this man? He's a murderer."He asked. Catherine smiled.

"He's no murderer sir. He saved my life. He's a hero."She said with a fond smile.

The two men with Edgar stared at her, baffled. "Is that true Edgar? Did he save her life?"The other one asked. Edgar grit his teeth and nodded slowly. "Yes."He said. The man who'd spoken to Catherine sighed. "You know what this means don't you? We can't kill him now. Not if he saved that little girl's life. We have to let him live."Said the man. "Are you kidding me, Gale? He saved one life, but took many others!"argued the other. Gale glared at him. "I know that Sanderson! Do not think me a fool! But if the public finds out about this girl's story, we would have hell to pay!"He growled out. "What do you suggest we do then, hmm?"Edgar asked impatiently. "We let him go."Gale said. Sanderson and Edgar looked at Gale as if he'd sprouted another head. "Let him go?! Are you insane?"They asked in unison. "We let him go with the reminder that we're doing him a favor, and when we call upon him, he'd better return that favor. No questions asked."Gale explained. "Edgar, I would think you would be more sympathetic towards him. This girl is your niece after all."He said to Edgar. Edgar glared towards the small girl. "Yes. She is. Thank you for pointing it out, as if I'd forgotten."He said slowly. Catherine took that as her cue to leave. Her uncle seemed really upset with her. "Uncle, I'm going to see if Aunt Emily has any chores for me."She said quietly. Edgar nodded. "Very well."He said. With that, Catherine left as quickly as she possibly could.

Once the girl was gone, Edgar turned to his colleagues "Gale are you seriously going to let this man get away just because he saved the life of a worthless child? The very child whose fault it is I failed in catching the rest of his gang members?"He asked. Gale gave a look of surprise. "Edgar, do you mean to tell me that if John Marston had not stopped his friends from killing her, you'd be completely okay with it? The fact that you blame this child for your mistake is appalling "Said Gale. "We do what I say. Have we all forgotten I'm the higher ranked of us all?"He gave Sanderson and Edgar both glares. "Where is he? Is he alright?"A frantic voice asked, interrupting the three men. They all turned to see a brunette woman with two children behind her. "Are you the wife of John Marston?"Sanderson asked. The woman nodded. "Where's my husband? Is he alive?"She asked, sounding even more frantic. Gale nodded. "Yes, but he's not in very good shape I'm afraid."

"Jack, take your sister outside and go play. I'll come get you in a little while."The woman said to her son. The little boy nodded and grabbed the hand of his little sister. "C'mon Georgia. Let's go outside while Ma visits Pa."He said, and lead her out of the doctor's office. Gale looked at the woman. "Ma'am,-"He was instantly cut off. "Name's Abigail."She said. He nodded. "Abigail...your husband is very lucky to be alive."He told her. Abigail gave the three men a cool glare. "What are y'all gonna do with him?"She asked. Once again, it was Gale who spoke. "Mrs. Marston, your husband did my collegue a great favor. So in return we are doing him one."He said. Abigail rose a brow. "What're you talkin' about? What favor could he of possibly done?"

"He saved my niece's life."Edgar spoke up, sounding disgusted with himself for producing those words.

"So we're going to release him."Sanderson said, gritting his teeth.

"With the condition that he understands he owes us a favor. No questions asked."Gale finished.

Abigail gave them a skeptical look, but nodded nonetheless. "I understand. Now, if I may, I want to see my husband."She said, and then proceeded the push past the government agents to the cot where her husband resided. She knelt down next to him. "You stupid man. I knew you'd end up almost gettin' yourself killed one of these days."She said, running her fingers through his hair. "Mrs. Marston, your husband has sustained multiple bullet wounds. They're quite severe, but if he doesn't push himself he should heal fine."The doctor said, standing next to her. Abigail nodded. "He ain't gonna be doin' nothin' for quite some time. Not till I've said my peace."She said. "How long do you think it'll take him to wake up?"She asked. Dr. Williams shrugged. "I'm not sure. He lost a lot of blood. It could be a while."He said. Abigail nodded. "I'll stay right here till he does."She said in a determined tone. "What about your children?"Dr. Williams asked. Abigail nodded. "Right. I'll go get them."She said, standing. She gave each man a level look. "None of you touch him while I'm gone."She said before exiting the office.

* * *

Catherine sat underneath one of the trees near the train station, by herself. As usual. She gave a sigh when a group of children ran by her, laughing loudly. She wished that just once, they'd ask her to play with them. Catherine twirled a lock of her bright red hair around a finger, wondering why her hair color made her such an outcast. "Why are you all by yourself?"Someone asked. Catherine's head snapped up and she saw a boy with a little girl beside him. "No one likes to play with me."Catherine replied. The boy cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"He asked. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and glared at it. "I'm different. Folks don't like different."She said. The boy smiled. "I like different. I think your hair is pretty."He told her. "My name's Jack. This here is Georgia, my little sister."He said, introducing himself and the little girl. Catherine smiled. No one besides her parents had ever told her her hair was pretty. "I'm Catherine."She said. Jack smiled again. "Would you wanna play with us? Our Ma said we had to play, but two's no fun."

"Really? You..you want me to play with you?"She asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded. "Well sure. I just asked ya, didn't I?"

"Well...okay."She said, standing up.

The trio played for hours it seemed. It was the best time Catherine had ever had. She finally felt happy again. That was until Jack and Georgia's mother came. "Jack! Georgia! C'mon, we've got to get to your Pa."She said. Jack frowned. "But Ma! We was in the middle of a game."He protested. The brunette woman looked over at Catherine, who was standing further back. "You can play later. Your Pa needs you."She said. Jack sighed and then turned to Catherine. "It was real fun playin' with ya Catherine."He said, thrusting a hand towards her. Catherine took the boy's hand and shook it. "It was nice meeting you Jack. Will I ever see you again?"She asked. Jack nodded eagerly. "Course! I won't ever forget you. You're the only redhead I know!"He said with a laugh. Catherine giggled. "C'mon along children."Jack's mother said, herding her children away. Catherine sighed as they left. She wished the other kids could be like Jack and his sister. She wished they wouldn't care about her differences. But the harsh reality was, they did. And they always would. She turned away from the spot where just seconds ago, she was laughing her head off, and began walking back home. Perhaps her Aunt would have something for her to do.

* * *

"Catherine! Sweetheart, I'm glad you're home. You have a letter!"Emily said the minute her niece walked through the door. Catherine smiled. "Is it from Father?"She asked in an excited voice. Emily nodded, and handed her the letter. The little girl ripped it open quickly, and began to read the letter.

_My dearest Catherine,_

_You do not know how difficult it is for me to be away from you. To be missing parts of your life... I feel as if I have fallen in my fatherly duties. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. This arrangement is really for the best. I simply did not need for you to be struggling like I am. You deserve better my darling. I hope you're making friends, and I hope you are listening to your Aunt and Uncle. I sure hope you've learned to write by now, so I can hear back from you. Tell me what has been happening in your life. I miss you dearly._

_Signed,_

_Philip Ross_

Catherine smiled up at her aunt. "He misses me!"She said happily. Emily smiled. "Well of course he does dear! Why wouldn't he?"She said. Catherine beamed at the pieces of paper in her hands. "I'm going to go to my room and write him back! Aunt Emily, will you check it for me? To make sure I spell my words correctly?"She asked. Emily nodded. "I sure will sweetheart. Now run along."She said, giving her a gentle push. Catherine wasted no time in bounding up the stairs to the attic.

She sat down at her desk, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Just as she was about to begin writing, she heard the a door open. She gripped her pencil tightly. Uncle Edgar was home. Catherine knew she was going to be punished for sneaking out, she just knew she was. "Where is she?"She heard her Uncle's faint voice ask. She didn't hear her aunt's reply, but knew she'd told him. Fear gripped at her heart as she heard footsteps get closer and closer to her room. "Catherine."Came her Uncle voice.

"Y-Y-Yes Uncle?"She asked, trying to not look at him.

"You disobeyed me today. You're in a lot of trouble young lady."He said. She bowed her head and nodded. "I know Uncle. I'm very sorry."She whispered. "Look at me."He said. Catherine slowly lifted her head to look up at her uncle. When she did, she was met with a hard smack across the face. Tears stung at her eyes and she held her now warm cheek in pain. "Uncle?"She managed to get out. "That's for disobeying me."He said. "Lower your hand."He ordered. Catherine shakily did so, afraid of what might happen if she disobeyed. She was met with another smack, harder than the last. "You embarrassed me in front of my colleagues and you made them undermine my choices."He said. Catherine said nothing, but instead let tears fall down her face. She went to hold her cheek again, but the glare she received from Edgar stopped her. She cried out when she was struck again. This hit was harder than the first two combined. "It's your fault the rest of Dutch's gang got away. Now I have to find them all over again! You stupid child!"He said, hitting her again. "You're not leaving this house for a long long time Catherine."He said. He turned away from her and walked over to the stairway. "I hope you've learned your lesson Catherine."He said, before walking down to the first level of his house.

When she was sure he was gone, Catherine started crying. She'd never been hit before. She'd always been a good girl, so she wouldn't get hit. She held the cheek that had been hit and was alarmed to find she couldn't feel it. She turned to the mirror and understood why. Her cheek was redder than her hair was. Catherine realized she was still crying, both from the pain and the shock of being hit, and tried to stop. She couldn't do it. She'd have to cry herself out. Catherine couldn't believe her uncle would do this. Was she that bad? She would have to try harder to please him. She would just have to be a good girl.

**Longer chapter! I told you they'd get longer! Okay, so there's actually quite a lot going on. The game never specified how John was able to live normally for a little while until the Government came for him. So, I made it like he owed them a favor, because they did him one. Also, little "Georgia" Marston. John's daughter was alive when he left the gang, yet they never gave her a name. So I gave her one. As for the ending of this chapter, I seriously hope it doesn't turn anyone away from this story. It's gonna play a big role in Cat and Jack's relationship later on. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. Sorry for taking FOREVER to update. I hope you all enjoyed, I hope you'll review to tell me what you think, and if you like it, I hope you'll favorite it. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Catherine, dinner is ready!"Emily called upstairs. She paused at the foot of them, waiting to hear her niece's footsteps. She heard nothing. Confused, she called out again. Once more, no reply. Emily was beginning to get concerned. Catherine always came when she was called. "Sweetheart?"She called walking up the staircase. When she reached her niece's room and still heard no reply, she was beginning to get frantic. What if she was gone? "Catherine?"She said, opening the door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found her laying on her bed, her back facing the stairs. "Honey, why didn't you answer me? I was getting worried."She chastised lightly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Emily. I just don't feel well."The small girl replied in a quiet voice. Emily walked over to her bed and knelt down beside it. "What's wrong sweetie? What doesn't feel good?"She asked. Catherine slowly sat up and looked at her Aunt. "I'm not sure."She murmured. Emily let out a loud gasp at the bruises she saw on the child's face. "Catherine Annabelle, what happened to your face?"She asked in alarm. "Nothing."Catherine said quickly. "I...fell. I fell."She said. Emily gave her a skeptical look. "I've never seen any bruises like that from falling."She said. "Are you lying to me Catherine?"She asked, placing a lock of her niece's hair behind her ear. She cupped Catherine's chin and frowned at her. "Did someone hit you?"Emily asked. Anger filled the older woman when fear filled the dark brown eyes of her niece. "Who laid their hands on you young lady? When your uncle hears about this he will make them pay, I can assure you!"She said earnestly.

Catherine swallowed heavily and adverted her gaze away from her Aunt. "I can't say."She whispered.

"Sweetie, don't be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you."Emily stated in a soothing tone, petting the child's hair.

The red headed girl licked her lips and drew her knees to her chest; she laid her chin on her knees and glanced at Emily. "I disobeyed Uncle Edgar...it was my fault really..."She said, tripping over her words. Emily's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "Your uncle did this?"She asked in dubiety. Catherine nodded. Emily's lips thinned into an unhappy line. "Lay back down honey. I'll bring your dinner to you."She said, still in a soothing voice despite the anger that was quickly rising inside her. Catherine nodded and leaned her back against the wall. She felt terrible for ratting her uncle out, but she just couldn't lie to her Aunt Emily. She watched as her aunt walked down the stairs silently. Catherine hoped she wouldn't question Uncle Edgar about what she'd said...

* * *

When Edgar Ross walked into his home, he was surprised to find that the usual scents of Emily's supper cooking weren't there. Ever since they had married, Emily always made sure to have supper either complete or close to completion by the time he arrived home. Had something gone wrong? "Emily?"He called out, walking further into his home. He paused when he saw Emily sitting at the dining room table. She did not appear to be very happy. In fact, Edgar had never seen her this upset before. "What's wrong Emily dear?"He asked, genuinely concerned. "Did Catherine misbehave whilst I was at work?"He asked. Emily stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "This pertains to our niece, yes. But it was not she who did anything."She said. Edgar quirked a brow. "What do you mean? Stop speaking in riddles! Out with it woman!"He ordered. Emily sighed angrily. "How could you put your hands on her Edgar?"She asked, her voice rising. Edgar was taken aback by her suddenly loud and angry voice. "Excuse me?"He asked.

"You put your hands on our niece, someone we promised we would protect! Not harm! How could you Edgar?!"

So the little runt had told. He should've expected as much. "That was her punishment Emily. She will be fine. It is not as if I beat her half to death."Edgar said dismissively. "She is eleven Edgar. What could she have possibly done to deserve to be hit?"His wife countered. "She embarassed me Emily! She made me seem too imcompetent to make choices regarding my cases! Not to mention she disobeyed my direct orders to stay in the house. She needs to learn that her actions will have consequences; the world won't be kind to her if she doesn't!"Edgar stated.

"What are we supposed to tell Philip if he happens to stop by and notices the bruises on his daughter's face? What are we supposed to tell him if he specifically asks how we've been treating her?"

Edgar gave his wife a blank stare. "Emily, do you honestly believe that he's coming back for her? If you do, then you're a fool."He said crudely. "I know how my brother is Emily. He's terrible with money. It will take him years before he can get into a stable financial state. The girl will be married off before that happens."Emily's eyes narrowed. "The 'girl' has a name."She said. Edgar sighed, exasperated. "Catherine will be married before her father comes back for her."He said. "I want you apologize to her. Go tell her you're sorry for bruising her and that you love her."Emily said, pointing towards the staircase. Edgar stared at Emily, completely baffled. Then he laughed humorlessly. "Emily, I do not apologize for making the correct choices, and I certainly do not lie to make a child feel better."He said stubbornly. Emily gave a frustrated sigh. "You are impossible Edgar."She commented. "I don't want you to put your hands on her again."

"Excuse me?"Edgar asked.

"You heard me Edgar Ross! I don't want you hitting her anymore! She's a good girl and you don't need to convince her otherwise."

Edgar ran a hand over his mouth, a hollow chuckle escaping him. "Last I checked, I was the man of the house. I make the rules Emily dear, not you. If she does something I deem to be punishable, I will punish her in any way I see fit. You cannot say anything about it. She's _my _niece, remember? My brother's daughter, whom he trusted into _my _care."He said. "Don't fret my dear. As long as she's good, I will have no reason to punish."Edgar kissed Emily's forehead. "Now why don't you go start supper?"He suggested. Sensing she fought a losing battle, Emily slowly made her way into the kitchen to prepare supper.

**Wow. Wow. Wow. I suck so bad. You don't have to tell me. Over three months of not updating? Yeah don't worry, I hate me too. I blame this chapter. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how to write it. Like, I knew what I wanted, words just didn't come. Thankfully this chapter is now complete. I'm still so terribly sorry for lack of updating. Also for this chapter. I know it's terrible -_-. I just wanted to give you all SOMETHING, and to move on. So...if there's anyone who hasn't given up on this, please review me your opinions! Here's a little question though: Would you like a few more chapters of younger Cat, or would you rather I skip ahead to her older years(it'd be a five year time skip) It's all up to you guys. Just let me know what you want. I aim to please you all.**

**Also dinner=lunch supper=dinner.**

**#CulturalDifferences ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine walked with her head bowed, keeping her eyes focused on the basket in her hands. Her red hair spilled out of the messy bun she'd put it in, the locks framing her face. "The devil's spawn walks amongst us."Said a voice in a harsh tone. Catherine resisted the urge to wince at the insult and refused to let her eyes water. The one year anniversary of her arrival in Blackwater had just passed a few days prior, yet the rude things people still said still hurt her. She wanted them to either like her, or to ignore her. Surely being ignored would be better than the constant rude remarks. Sighing, Catherine rose her head to look at the building where her Uncle worked. She loathed to go in there, but she had his lunch and she had to.

She turned the brass doorknob and walked in. Catherine noticed only one man on the lower level, leaning against the counter. He glanced up from his paperwork and looked at who was interrupting his work. "I'm here to—"She started, but was silenced when the man put his hand up. "You're Mr. Ross' niece. He's been waiting for you."Said the man, returning to his work. Catherine swallowed harshly, and dared to glance at the clock on the wall. It was half past noon. Uncle Edgar's lunch was half over already! Without wasting another moment, she ducked under the thin piece of wood separating the two counters from one another, and dashed upstairs. She hoped her Uncle wouldn't be too angry with her for being late. Perhaps he wouldn't notice? Perhaps she would get lucky, and he wouldn't notice the time? Catherine stopped at his office door, catching her breath. Once her breathing had become stable, she pushed open the door and walked in, heart thudding in her chest.

She noticed a male in the room with her Uncle. He seemed familiar to Catherine, although she couldn't quite remember where she saw him. "You're late, Catherine."Edgar stated, cutting the man who was speaking off. Catherine licked her lips and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Uncle."Was all she offered him. She had learned that excuses got her nowhere with her Uncle, and that they only served to anger him further. She walked up to his desk and placed the basket of food upon it. "How is your Aunt? Is she feeling any better?"Edgar inquired.

"She is better than she was yesterday. Dr. Williams said that her illness is completely gone and she just needs to drink lots of liquid."Catherine reported.

"You didn't tell me that your wife was ill Edgar. Are you positive tonight would be a good night for the dinner?"The man Catherine vaguely remembered said.

"You heard the girl, Gale. Emily has recovered. She will be fine. She has looked forward to meeting your wife for weeks now."

'_Gale? Where have I heard that before?_' Catherine thought. The man, Gale, sighed and nodded. He looked down at Catherine, before bending down to her level. "Would you like for me to bring my son sweetheart? That way you have someone to play with while the adults talk?"He asked in a fatherly tone. Catherine bit her lip, unsure of what she was supposed to reply with. Hoping for some indication, she glanced at her Uncle. "There is no need for you to bring him."Edgar said, disappointing Catherine. She was kind of hoping for a companion, if only for a few hours. It had been so long since she'd played. Her mind went back to the siblings she'd played with some time ago. Jack and Georgia Marston were their names. Jack had insisted they'd see each other again, and that he would never forget her. She had yet to see him since then though. Strangely though, she did not give up hope that they would one day see each other again. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling.

"Catherine, you may leave."Edgar said, bringing the young girl out of her thoughts. Catherine nodded and turned to leave. She was more than relieved to be out of her Uncle's presence. He made her nervous and always kept her on her toes, wondering if the things she did were wrong. With a breathy sigh, she smiled when her shoe touched the ground outside of the building. Quickly wiping the smile off of her face, she began her walk back to her home. While she walked, her mind wandered off yet again. This time she thought of her father. Would there be any more letters from him when she returned home? His letters, once arriving every week, had become scarcer than Catherine liked. She missed him terribly, and hoped that he had not forgotten her like some people said he would. She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She'd just have to see once she returned.

* * *

"Sweetheart, could you get the door?"Emily called to her niece. Catherine placed the last fork down and called back to her aunt, "Yes ma'am!" before going to open the door. The twelve year old opened the front door to reveal three people. "Hello dear."Said the man from earlier in Edgar's office, a smile on his face. Catherine decided she liked this man. He had been nothing but sweet to her this whole day. "Come on in."She said, stepping aside to allow them inside. Catherine almost burst out of joy when she saw that Gale had brought his son anyway. The boy was the spitting image of his father, sharing the same blond hair and green eyes. He stood about a foot taller than Catherine, making her feel short. He walked with a sense of arrogance that she had never seen anyone with other than her Uncle. "Robert, how nice to see you again!"Emily said, walking into the room, Edgar at her side. Catherine took her eyes off of the boy to study how her aunt acted around these people. She couldn't understand how Aunt Emily could be with someone like Uncle Edgar. They were so different! "Emily, it's been a while!"Gale said, kissing Emily's cheek. "This is my lovely wife, Jennifer. Jennifer, meet the woman who keeps Edgar in line, Mrs. Emily Ross."

Catherine, no longer interested in the adults, turned back to the boy. "H-H-Hi."She stuttered. He glanced down at her and smirked. "Hey."He greeted. Catherine stuck her hand out towards him. "My name is Catherine Ross."She said, trying to hold on to what little bravery she had. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and shook hers. "I'm Lucifer. Lucifer Gale."He responded. Catherine smiled at Lucifer, pleased he hadn't run away from her, pointing and laughing at her. "You're very tall."She stated. Lucifer snorted. "I'm fifteen. You tend to get tall when you get older."He said. Catherine's eyes widened a little. He was fifteen?! "How old are you?"He asked. Suddenly feeling embarrassed about her age, Catherine sort of lowered her head. "Twelve."She mumbled.

"At twelve, father taught me how to shoot his gun. Can you shoot a gun?"Lucifer asked. Guns? Catherine hadn't even touched a gun, let alone shoot one. "Uncle says ladies don't touch things made for men."She said, interlacing her fingers together. Again, Lucifer snorted. "What if you're captured by someone? How ya gonna protect yourself?"He asked. Catherine's mind went back to when she was captured momentarily by Javier Escuella, and how John Marston had stood up for her. A smile made its way onto her face at the thought of her hero. That's when a thought crossed her mind. Something that she could tell Lucifer that might make him like her. "You know John Marston?"She asked Lucifer, who nodded.

"Course I do. Who don't? What about him?"

"I met him."

"You lie."

"I would never! He saved my life!"

"You're foolin' with me."

"I am serious! In fact, I'm the reason why he can walk around freely. I helped show people he had a heart."Catherine knew bragging wasn't the best way to make a friend, but it was her only option if she wanted to keep the older kid interested in her.

Lucifer's lips thinned into a line, and he stared at Catherine in disbelief. He turned to his father. "Father, can I ask you a question?"He said, tugging at Gale's sleeve. "What's that my boy?"He asked with a smile. "Did you let John Marston walk 'cause he saved that girl's life?"Lucifer asked, pointing at Catherine. Suddenly all four adults were staring at Catherine. Edgar, quite honestly, was more glaring though. How dare that boy bring up that subject in his house! "Yes, that's true Lucifer. He proved that he wasn't the cold hearted man we thought him to be. Edgar owed him a great debt for saving his niece's life, and that was his payment."Gale explained. Catherine smiled at her story being confirmed, only to drop the smile when she saw her Uncle glaring at her. She'd done wrong again. Instantly, she regretted bragging about her connection to John Marston in front of her Uncle. With the way she was being stared at, she knew she would soon pay for it too.

**Not dead! How about that? Sorry, again, for lack of updates. I had school, and stupid Assassin muses that didn't know how to shut up and share the spotlight. But now I'm out of school, and I've gained control of the Assassins. Plus I've actually got PLANS for this story :D. Who would've thought? XD. Anywho, I hope to update again SOON. Believe you, me, when Cat gets older, I will be shoving updates out. Older Cat is much easier to write. But enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed, and that you forgive me for sucking. **

**Random RDR Fan questions: Does anyone else get extreme feels from the song, "Bury Me Not On The Lone Prairie" by William Elliot Whitmore? (The song at the end of the game?) Or is it just me? Also, has anyone else played Undead Nightmare? If so, how much did you rage? I almost had a heart attack on several occasions...God I hate RDR zombies. Last question: I have a RDR shirt that says "Outlaws to the End". Are you jelly? I bet you are ;) (Imma shut up now. Sorry for rambling, it's like nine in the morning and I haven't slept yet)**


End file.
